Various cord-like members arranged in a working machine include one type to be routed across an inside and an outside of an operator's cab, such as a piping hose interconnecting an operation device inside an operator's cab and a control valve outside the operator's cab. This type of cord-like member is routed in such a manner as to be inserted into a through-hole provided in a partition wall partitioning the inside and the outside of the operator's cab. Furthermore, in order to prevent the cord-like member from being moved by vibration of the working machine or the like to be thereby scraped against an inner peripheral edge of the partition wall defining the through-hole, used is a cord-like member holder to hold the cord-like member while being installed on the partition wall.
As such a cord-like member holder, there has been conventionally known a holder 80 shown in FIG. 11 and a holder 90 shown in FIG. 12. The holder 80 and the holder 90 are disclosed in JP 2001-176346 A (Patent Literature 1) and JP 2005-229667 A (Patent Literature 2), respectively, and either of them is designed to hold a cord-like member 110 routed in such a manner as to be inserted into a through-hole 102 provided in a partition wall 100 shown in FIGS. 11 and 12.
Specifically, the holder 80 shown in FIG. 11 includes a partition plate 81 and a grommet 82. The partition plate 81 is made of elastic material, including a plurality of through-holes 83 allowing a plurality of cord-like members 110 to be inserted into the respective through-holes 83. The grommet 82 includes a portion 84 for holding the partition plate 81, a basal portion 85 to be mounted on the partition wall 100, and an intermediate portion 86. The basal portion 85 is formed with an outer peripheral groove 87, and mounted on the partition wall 100 so as to receive an inner peripheral edge portion of the partition wall 100 around the through-hole 102 fitted into the outer peripheral groove 87.
The holder 90 shown in FIG. 12 includes a grommet 91 and a fixing frame 92. The grommet 91, made of elastic material to have a cylindrical shape enclosing a through-hole 93, integrally includes a small-diameter grommet body 94a and a large-diameter flange portion 95. The through-hole 93 has a diameter which allows the cord-like member 110 to be inserted into the through-hole 93 with no gap therebetween. The grommet body 94 has an outer diameter which allows the grommet body 94 to be fitted into the through-hole 102 of the partition wall 100, while the flange portion 95 has an outer diameter greater than an inner diameter of the through-hole 102. The fixing frame 92 is annular to surround a through-hole 96 having an inner diameter greater than an outer diameter of the cord-like member 110.
The grommet 91 is fixed to the partition wall 100 by use of the fixing frame 92 in a state where the cord-like member 110 has been inserted into the through-hole 93 of the grommet 91. Specifically, in a state where the grommet body 94 of the grommet 91 has been fitted into the through-hole 102 of the partition wall 100 and the flange portion 95 of the grommet 91 has been sandwiched between the fixing frame 92 and an inner peripheral edge portion of the partition wall 100 around the through-hole 102, the fixing frame 92 is fastened to the partition wall 100 by a bolt 98.
On such a cord-like member holder to be installed on a partition wall of an operator's cab of a working machine as described above, there are placed two requirements: holding a cord-like member reliably against vibration or the like; and securing high sealing performance of closing a through-hole of the partition wall into which the cord-like member is inserted, so as to prevent dust or the like from entering into the operator's cab. Neither of the holders (cord-like member holding assemblies) shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, however, is capable of satisfying both of the above two requirements at a high level.
Specifically, the holder 80 shown in FIG. 11, in which the basal portion 85 is mounted on the partition wall 100 by fitting the inner peripheral edge portion of the partition wall 100 around the through-hole 102 into the groove 87 formed in the base portion 85 of the grommet 82, cannot avoid occurrence of a vertical gap and a radial gap, which gaps may allow dust or the like to intrude into the operator's cab through the gaps. The vertical gap is formed between a part of the base portion 85 located just above and below the groove 87 and the partition wall 100, and the radial gap is formed between a partial region of an outer peripheral surface of the base portion 85 defining a bottom of the groove 87 and an inner peripheral surface of the partition wall 100 surrounding the through-hole 102.
The holder 90 shown in FIG. 12, meanwhile, involves difficulty in setting the inner diameter of the through-hole 93 so as to enable the grommet 91 to hold the cord-like member 110 reliably. Specifically, setting the inner diameter of the through-hole 93 to be greater than the outer diameter of the cord-like member 110 involves a gap between an inner peripheral surface of the grommet 91 surrounding the through-hole 93 and the outer diameter of the cord-like member 110, thus generating a possibility of allowing dust or the like to intrude into the operator's cab through the gap and making holding of the cord-like member 110 by the grommet 91 be unstable. On contrary, setting the inner diameter of the through-hole 93 to be less than the outer diameter of the cord-like member 110 in order to avoid the above disadvantage may involve difficulty in inserting the cord-like member 110 into the through-hole 93 depending on a dimensional difference therebetween. Such a diametrical dimension of the through-hole 93, formed in the grommet 91 made of elastic material, is significantly hard to accurately manage.
As regards the holder 90, it is also conceivable to set a fitting relationship between the through-hole 93 and the cord-like member 110 to be loose while setting a dimension of the grommet body 94 so as to cause the grommet body 94 to be press-fitted into the through-hole 102 of the partition wall 100 to thereby compress the grommet 91 radially of the through-hole 102 and thus bring the inner peripheral surface of the through-hole 93 into close contact with the outer peripheral surface of the cord-like member 110. This case, however, involves difficulty in managing a dimension of the outer diameter of the grommet body 94 relatively to the through-hole 102.
The above problems may be solved by addition of a sealing member and/or a fixing member to the holders 80, 90; however, the addition is undesirable because of involving structural complication and significant increase in cost.